


Yeah, He Probably Should've Seen That Coming

by chaoshascomeagain



Series: Febuwhump 2021 (Peter Parker) [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Awesome Sam Wilson, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Days 2 and 3, Electrocution, Emetophobe Safe, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Imprisonment, Injured Peter Parker, No Smut, Non-Graphic Violence, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Clint Barton, Teen Peter Parker, Teen Wanda Maximoff, The Raft Prison (Marvel), Wanda is just mentioned but she'll be in the next part of this story, Wrongful Imprisonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoshascomeagain/pseuds/chaoshascomeagain
Summary: NOW HAS BEEN MERGED INTO ONE WORK (The Raft Prison Isn't a Good Home)Peter didn't really think that the Sokovia Accords applied to him. Apparently, he was wrong. But wasn't it illegal to put a teenager in prison without having a proper trial?_______________________________________________________________________Alternate Summary: Peter is arrested for failure to sign the Sokovia Accords as an enhanced individual, as well as his other violations of the law as Spider-Man. Instead of letting him sign, Ross chooses to put him in the Raft Prison with the rogue Avengers.Part 1 to a small series, and Days 2 and 3 of Febuwhump 2021 ("I can't take this anymore" + Imprisonment). Yes, it is three days late, I know.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Sam Wilson, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Wanda Maximoff, Scott Lang & Peter Parker
Series: Febuwhump 2021 (Peter Parker) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147466
Comments: 20
Kudos: 274





	Yeah, He Probably Should've Seen That Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for this chapter: Non-graphic electrocution, language, and non-graphic descriptions of very minor moments of panic. 
> 
> This fic was pretty rushed and ignored a lot of the logistics of the MCU, but I wanted to get it written and posted. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

When the Sokovia Accords were first revealed to the public, Peter didn’t think much of it. Sure, he knew that it was a big deal, and that the fight in Germany had been about them. But they hadn’t exactly applied to him. 

He wasn’t technically an Avenger, he hadn’t been to Sokovia, and he was nowhere near Lagos when the explosion had occurred. 

He’d be fine. 

Or so he thought. 

Peter had woken up to missed calls from Happy and Tony. At first, he was excited to see that they had finally contacted him after the week of no messages.

But something was off. 

His phone had blown up with news alerts and text messages in his school group-chat. He clicked on them. They were talking about Spider-Man. 

When he saw the news headlines, his heart dropped. 

Spider-Man was now a wanted criminal for his participation in the fight in Germany and failure to sign the Sokovia Accords. 

It was then that Peter knew his life would never be the same.

____________________________________________________________________________

“Mr. Stark, there are people out there that need my help! I can’t just stop being Spider-Man-” 

“Kid, you have to. They’re out looking for you as we speak. You have to lie low for a while.” Tony’s voice sounded strangely worried.

Peter hated it.

He hated all of this.

“I can’t take this anymore!” 

“Peter.” 

“I’m not gonna stand by and do nothing!” His shout echoed off of the walls, and he slumped into a chair. “I’m sorry. I just don’t know why they’re doing this. I’m just trying to help, all of us are just trying to help. Why can’t they see that?” 

Tony sat down next to him with a sigh. “They’re a bunch of assholes who don’t know what they’re doing. Me, and Pepper, and even King T’Challa are trying to fight this. But it’s slow-going.” 

He put a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “We’ll win, kid. This isn’t over. ” 

Peter nodded, a bitter taste in his mouth. “Okay.”

____________________________________________________________________________

Peter felt like he was already in prison. He’d finished his homework hours ago, and watching YouTube couldn’t distract him from the feeling that someone was out there that needed help. His open window seemed to be mocking him, the fresh night air blowing through and rustling the papers on his desk. 

Peter couldn’t even sleep. The persistent feeling of restlessness kept his eyes glued open, and it was virtually for nothing. On a different night, he would’ve welcomed the extra energy, but this time it felt weird. 

Almost like his senses were trying to tell him something.

But he had promised Mr. Stark that he wouldn’t go on patrol until all of this was fixed. He had to uphold that. 

Peter sighed and went back to his computer screen, clicking on another video and staring at the screen. He felt his focus drift to the Accords once again. 

The damn thing wouldn’t leave his brain alone. A break from all this would be nice, right? He could finally try to have fun, be a normal teenager for once. 

So why did it feel so terrible? 

Suddenly, a scream cut through the air, making Peter flinch away from his window. His eyes widened. 

Shit. 

That’s why he felt so restless. There actually was someone needing help. 

And he hadn’t been on patrol to save them. 

Peter pulled on his mask, slapping his web shooters onto his wrists. He didn’t even bother putting the rest of his suit on before he jumped out of the window, landing in a crouch and sprinting. 

Peter knew where the sound was coming from. It was an alley that was frequented by criminals, somewhere he often had to save people from. Muggings were common, mostly because the path was out of sight from the rest of the street. 

He shot a web and pulled himself up to the rooftops, swinging down the familiar path until finally, he heard the voices. 

“Nobody’s coming for you. Now give me your wallet. This doesn’t have to end ugly.” 

Yeah, just another mugger. Why the hell was his neck burning like he was in mortal danger? Peter grimaced, shaking his head to try and dismiss the feeling. It didn’t go away. 

Oh well. There was still a man being mugged in front of him. No time to waste on weird feelings.

Peter dropped into the alleyway, seeing the two men jump. The mugger had a gun pointed at the civilian. “Hey, it’s really not nice to-”

“Spider-Man. How nice to see you in person. I would’ve liked it to be sooner, but maybe you hadn’t heard the news.” A low voice sounded from behind him, and Peter whipped around. 

Oh. 

He really should pay attention more to his senses. 

“Uh, hello?” 

Damn, what a way to intimidate someone. Peter fought the urge to step back from the tall figure in front of him. 

“I’m sure you know what’s going on by now. You can either come quietly, or we can make you come quietly. Is that clear?” 

Peter looked back at the mugger, who stepped away from the civilian man. He pointed his gun at Peter, grinning. 

The civilian man pulled out his own and gave a small, somewhat creepy, smile. 

He’d fallen into a trap. A cheap, stupid trap. 

“Okay, that’s a low blow. Tricking someone into thinking a mugging was going to happen? Seriously?” Peter tried to keep his voice from shaking. At least he’d put on his mask, but other than that, he had no protection. “KAREN, record and send to Mr. Stark.” He whispered, seeing the blinking red dot of the camera quickly turn on. 

“We had to do something. You wouldn’t turn yourself in, would you?” The figure came closer, and Peter could finally see him clearly. 

He was a thin man, not one Peter had met before. His eyes were cold, but his face was twisted into a cruel smile that sent chills down Peter’s spine.

“I’m sorry, I really have to go. If there’s not a mugging, there’s nothing I can do here. I have other people I need to help.” 

“I’m afraid you can’t do that. Now again, this is your last chance to come quietly. I don’t think you’ll like the other option. It’s a bit more painful.” The unsettling grin was still there. 

Peter’s blood ran cold. 

Okay. He could do this. He just needed to get away before-

His senses screamed at him, but it was too late.

Peter’s vision went dark as pain shot through him, barely feeling himself fall to the ground. 

He couldn’t move even when it stopped.

“These new tasers really work wonders, don’t they, Spider-Man.” He could barely see the man through his hazy vision. 

Damnit, he really should’ve listened to Mr. Stark. 

He slipped into unconsciousness. 

____________________________________________________________________________

“He’s awake.”

His eyes blinked open, quickly shutting against the bright lights. 

“Peter Parker, also known as Spider-Man, you are under arrest for violation of the Sokovia Accords.”

Peter opened his eyes fully, flinching at the sight of his new surroundings. He was in what looked to be a small, white room, handcuffed to a metal chair that sat before a table.

Sitting in front of him was General Thaddeus Ross.

“W-what?” 

Shit. His mask! They had taken it- 

“You are now at the Raft Prison for Enhanced Individuals. You will be put in your own cell in a room with the other prisoners, where you will be allowed one meal per day, water, and other basic necessities. Until we can negotiate your release, this will be your location. Is that understood?” 

Peter stared at him. “I-” 

Ross sighed. “Look, Peter. If I had known of your age, I might’ve considered differently, but this is for the best. We cannot have unknown, dangerous mutates roaming the streets of New York, parading around as a superhero. You have multiple violations of the law on your record, as well as the newer disregard for the Sokovia Accords.” 

“Can- can’t I just sign?” 

The general shook his head. “It isn’t that simple. You’ve made my job here incredibly difficult, I hope you know. Not only are you unregistered, but you took unauthorized action in Berlin. We do not truly know your alliances.” 

Peter couldn’t breathe. This had to be illegal. Mr. Stark would get him out, he would help. 

Ross stood from his chair. “If you have no further questions, I will be going. I wish you good luck on your trial, and the guards will update you with any information regarding your status.” 

He gestured with his hand, and two guards that Peter hadn’t noticed walked over to him. 

One of them was holding what looked to be an electric collar. 

Peter pulled away in panic, but the guard grabbed him roughly, snapping it around his neck. It beeped and tightened slightly. 

“No, please don’t do this!” 

The guard didn’t answer. He pulled him into a standing position, uncuffing him from the chair and bringing his hands together in front of him. He snapped the cuffs shut again.

Peter didn’t move, shock virtually paralyzing him. He stared at his hands, the metal bands around them glinting. 

“Don’t try breaking out of those. They’re vibranium. Not even your super strength is going to get through them.” 

The guard shoved him forward, and Peter stumbled, nearly falling. 

“Move forward.” 

He did. They walked a short distance down a narrow hallway, until finally, they reached a metal door. It slid open, revealing a cell, with a glass wall that showed the rest of the room. Bars stretched across the glass. 

Peter felt a hand on his back shove him inside, and he fell to the floor, almost hitting his head on the concrete. 

“What the hell?” An unfamiliar voice shouted from somewhere else in the room. 

He felt himself get pulled up and shoved over to what looked like a metal cot. There was a long chain on the floor with a singular cuff at the end, which the guard snapped around his ankle. 

Peter stared up at the man, who smirked. “Don’t try anything. If you do, you get shocked. There’s a camera up there. We see and hear everything. Good luck.” 

The guard stepped out, the metal door shutting behind him. 

Peter was afraid to move. He didn’t want to get shocked, and he didn’t want the guards coming back. 

But he knew he needed to. He stood up on shaky legs, surveying what would be his new room for however long.

“Hey! Who the hell are you?” 

Peter flinched at the voice, turning to face the glass wall. He could see other cells, identical to his own.

“Shit, you’re a kid.”

The voice was coming from a familiar man. 

Sam Wilson.  
His cell was just across from Peter’s, and his face looked to be healing from bruises.

Peter opened his mouth to speak, then heard another voice. 

“A kid? They put a kid in here?” 

The man who was speaking looked unfamiliar. He had a beard and scruffy brown hair. His eyes were kind, and Peter wondered why he was here. 

“What’s going on?” 

That was Clint Barton. Hawkeye. 

“We’ve got company. Apparently this place just became juvie.” Sam said, still staring at him. 

“Jesus, what’d you do to get the shock collar?” Clint said, voice low. 

Peter was about to answer when he saw the last full cell. In it was a young woman, long hair almost covering the same shock collar he had on. She was staring ahead, clearly awake but unmoving. 

Like if she did, she’d get shocked.

Peter looked back to Clint, who nodded grimly.

“Yeah, kid. The only other one in here with that is Wanda. Why’d they put one on you?” 

“I- I don’t know.” He stammered.

Sam looked at him with realization. “You’re that spider guy, aren’t you? The one we fought in the airport.” 

The guy with a beard looked at him in shock. “Wait, seriously?” 

Peter nodded, sitting down. 

“Why’d they bring you in? You look like a twelve-year-old!” 

“I’m almost fifteen.”

Clint swore, shaking his head. “I thought Wanda was the youngest we had.” 

Sam nodded. “Me too. Anyway kid, that’s why you have the collar. You’re enhanced.” 

Peter swallowed nervously. “I wouldn’t hurt anyone.” 

“They don’t really care.” Clint said, sitting on the bench in his own cell. “All Ross cares about is saving himself.” 

The guy with a beard laughed bitterly, then looked at Peter. “So what’s your name, kid?” 

“Peter. Peter Parker.” 

He grinned. “Scott Lang. I was the one that threw you across the airport. Sorry for that.” 

Peter’s eyes widened. “Really? How’d you even get that big? Is it your suit or can you do that all the time?” 

Scott chuckled. “It’s just my suit. If I could do that all the time, I’d be much harder to arrest.”

“So why exactly are all of you here? I’ve read the Sokovia Accords, they didn’t say anything about a Raft Prison.” Peter said, fidgeting with the chain connected to his ankle. 

Sam shrugged. “I guess they forgot to put that part in the memo. We broke the law, now we’re in prison.” 

Peter tilted his head. “But you guys are superheroes. Shouldn’t they give you something better than this?” 

Sam laughed. “Yeah kid, they really should. But apparently Ross didn’t take that part into consideration.” 

Suddenly, the collar around Peter’s neck beeped loudly. He flinched, looking to Clint, who stood up, panic in his eyes. 

“Peter, don’t move.” 

Peter forced himself to stay still, heart pounding. 

Clint nodded. “Good. Okay, stay like that.” 

Peter noticed that most of the eyes in the room were on him. Sam looked angry, and Scott just looked worried. He saw Wanda in her cell, still unmoving, staring at her wall. Her collar hadn’t gone off, but its red light was blinking slowly. 

The collar beeped again, and Peter tensed slightly. 

Apparently, that was the movement that whoever was watching him needed. 

The collar let off a long screech, cutting off for a short second.

“SHIT!” He heard Clint’s shout just before the crackle of electricity. 

The pain was so much worse than the taser had been. It ran through his bones and didn’t stop. Every nerve was on fire. 

His vision went completely white as the world faded away from him. 

The pain went away. He couldn’t feel anything, just 

There was muffled shouting.

What was going on? 

Why were they yelling? 

Was someone screaming? 

Was it him? 

He couldn’t tell anymore. 

He’d just stay here for now. 

____________________________________________________________________________

“Peter?” 

A voice faded into the white. 

He felt like he was underwater. Should he breathe? Was he drowning? 

“Peter! You have to breathe, kid.” 

Oh. 

That voice sounded familiar. 

Where was he? The floor underneath him was hard and cool on his face. 

Why did everything hurt? 

“Kid, come on. You’ve gotta wake up.” 

Peter groaned, blinking open his eyes. He startled at the sight of the concrete floor of his cell.

Right. 

He was in prison. What the hell had just happened? 

“Peter? You with us?”

That was Clint.

Peter’s muscles spasmed, and he grimaced, waiting for it to pass.

Then he noticed a heavy weight on his neck. When he moved his neck, the weight didn’t shift, but pain shot through him. What- 

The collar. 

Peter choked, gasping for air. They had used it on him. That’s why he was on the floor, and that’s why his entire body hurt. 

He’d been electrocuted.

What did he do wrong? 

“Kid! You’re alright, just breathe. It’s over, you’re gonna be okay.” Clint’s voice was filled with worry. 

Peter tried to speak, but his voice was hoarse when it came out. “What’d I do?” 

“What?” 

“I didn’t do anything.” 

He heard Clint sigh. “I know. You didn’t do anything wrong, they just do that sometimes. How about we just avoid touching the cuffs or the chain from now on, alright?”

**Author's Note:**

> The next part will be posted when I get to it, and it'll focus more on Peter and Wanda as well as hopefully including some sort of rescue or resolution. Hope you enjoyed and so sorry about it kind of sucking, I really rushed through writing it.


End file.
